Still Alive
by Soot
Summary: Francis visits a young Arthur before a royal event. This is set when the monarchy still had absolute power in England. France/England.


Title: Still Alive

Summary: Francis visits a young Arthur before a royal event. This is set when the monarchy still had absolute power in England. France/England.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: I originally wrote this as a flash back in my other story 'Toy Soldiers', but I liked it so much that I decided to make it into a slash fic all on it's own. Hope you enjoy.

...

"You have grown L'Angleterre." Francis smiled from his position of leaning in the door way. "I remember when you were this big." He used his hand to show size, having to bend his knees to get an approximate height. "I often wondered how such a fierce attitude could be contained in such a small package."

The young, blonde haired man turned to face him, a look of amusement in his eyes. "It's always the ones you don't expect."

"True." Francis answered chuckling, not believing how fast Arthur had grown in size. The last time he saw him he had looked about six years old. Now he looked around sixteen. That wasn't the only immediate thing that struck him though. His beauty was another. Slender figure, delicate frame, long legs, messy blonde hair, large emerald eyes and milk white skin. Everything was just … perfect.

Francis found himself staring. Arthur hadn't noticed though, his eyes and attention drifting to his clothes. He didn't like royal events, but he was obligated to attend them so he put every effort into looking his best, especially since his boss would be there.

"L'Angleterre, you look beautiful." Francis commented sarcastically as he watched Arthur messing about with his clothes, despite the fact that he thought it was true.

"Don't patronise me, frog." Arthur shot back, a smile pulling at the sides of his mouth. "As a guest you should be more polite, even thankful that you were invited at all."

Francis moved into the room as Arthur spoke, and sat down in a chair very close to him. Arthur spared him a glance before retreating to the other side of the room to collect the last item of clothing he needed for the evening.

"You're a natural stunner, why try so hard?" Francis asked as he reclined in the chair.

Arthur looked at him stunned. "Pardon?"

"You're a natural stunner, why try so hard?" Francis repeated, his voice even. Arthur couldn't think of an answer. Francis had only commented on his hair in the past, and a good half of that was mockery. This though had stopped Arthur because there was no trace of mockery in his voice. It sounded like a … a compliment.

"Err … thank you, I think." Arthur replied, feeling his cheeks and the tips of his ears burn with embarrassment.

"Nothing to thank me for. I just make observations."

Francis sat forward as Arthur approached him. Arthur stood in front of him, making Francis look up. Without warning, Arthur leaned over and pressed his soft lips to the top of the Frenchman's forehead. Francis looked up at Arthur, stunned. The Englishman rarely ever showed affection.

"Thank you."

Francis stood up, taking Arthur's hands lightly in his own. Despite the sudden height increase, Arthur was still smaller than Francis. Francis smiled down on the questioning face.

"Let me show you how to kiss properly, L'Angleterre."

Francis lent down and captured Arthur's lips with his own delicately. Arthur froze at first, his emerald orbs wide with shock, but after several seconds he began to relaxed. He felt the Frenchman's tongue brush across his bottom lip, making his eyes close and his legs turn to jelly. Francis pressed for entrance to Arthur's mouth and Arthur gave it obediently. He could feel Francis's arms encircle his waist and back and was conscious of his own arms. He was inexperienced and did not have a clue as to what to do with them.

Francis pulled back slightly. "Wrap them around my neck, L'Angleterre." He whispered as he pressed small kisses to the side of Arthur's mouth. Arthur did so, his breathing heavy and his heart hammering in his chest. Francis kissed him deeply again, this time with more intensity than the first, causing Arthur to lean backwards.

Francis explored Arthur's mouth with ruthless efficiency, causing Arthur to moan, gasp and to flutter his eyes as waves of faintness washed over him. There was so much emotion building up inside him he thought he was going to either die or explode. He was scared. All the feelings he was experiencing were new and foreign to him, but what Francis was doing to him felt so good and right. Arthur soon forgot everything but Francis though as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the Frenchman and tried to clumsily kiss back.

Arthur felt disappointment well up inside him as Francis broke the kiss to breath. Francis surprised him though when he started trailing kisses down his neck, his fingers doing magic as they brushed through his hair, sending shivers down his back. Arthur tilted his head to the side to give Francis better access to his neck, collar bone and jaw. Francis's desire to taste Arthur's skin led to him licking the Englishman's neck, causing Arthur to jump slightly. He refrained from biting though. He mustn't leave any marks where people can see them. If people can see them, they will ask questions. Francis was also reluctant to mark the beautiful, unblemished skin. It seemed criminal.

Pulling away finally, he admired Arthur's flushed appearance and his heaving chest and he fought to get oxygen back in his lungs. Arthur's emerald eyes were half shut and his mouth was slightly open. They remained that way long enough for Francis to start considering ravaging his mouth again.

"That is how you kiss." Francis smiled as he released his grip on the other nation. Arthur was so affected by the kiss that he needed support to remain stood up, so as Francis began to remove his arms, Arthur nearly fell to the floor if he hadn't had grabbed Francis on instinct. Francis chuckled as helped guide Arthur to the chair he had previously occupied.

Arthur tilted his head up so he could continue to look at Francis. His heart refused to stop hammering and the heat in his cheeks refused to leave. "Feel better?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded, words failing him. The very nation he bickered with and went to war against had kindled a flame in him; and it was a flame that he didn't want putting out. He enjoyed the intensity of the kiss; he enjoyed the warm feeling he felt when he was in his arms; he even enjoyed not being able to breath as Francis assaulted his mouth; sinful or not.

Arthur began to smile. "Where did you learn that?"

"Practice." Francis leaned in and pressed one last kiss gently against the side of his jaw. "We shall continue this later, oui? I may teach you something different as well."

Arthur took Francis's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "Yes please."

End.


End file.
